1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning systems and methods and, more particularly, to a shower system and method for cleaning a screen surface of a screening machine or unit.
2. Prior Art
Various different types of shower systems are known in the prior art. Shower systems for cleaning screen surfaces have included fixed pipe systems, translating pipe systems, or rotating pipe systems. For fixed pipe systems a considerably large number of nozzles is required to clean the screen surface and, do not do a complete cleaning of the entire screen surface. Although rotating or translating pipe systems are capable of cleaning the entire screen surface, these types of systems nonetheless also require a large number of nozzles and a larger pump. Because the pump is a large portion of the overall cost of such systems, this obviously increases the costs of such systems.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved shower system and method of cleaning.